Pikmin 4:Bacterial Outbreak
Pikmin 4:Bacterial Outbreak is the fourth game in the Pikmin franchise.This game involves Olimar,15 types of Pikmin,a ship part/treasure hunt with 2 other captains(and LouiePresident after the bacterial infection is extinctas well),and an inevitable doomsday due to a booming growth in enemy population on PNF-404,resulting in a bacterial outbreak in space that spreads towards Hocotate.This game features 8 new Pikmin types-5 from an Onion(purple and white Pikmin have their own Onions now)and 3 born from a Candypop Bud.Abilities given to the Pikmin in Pikmin Short Movies were given to them in this game.(the gliding was given to a new type of Pikmin)It is planned to be released in September 10th 2015 for the Wii U. Plot On the nearby planet known as Koppai,the inhabitants exhausted their food supply due to a booming growth in population and a"basic lack of planning". They sent many SPEROs out into space to search for food.In the end,they discovered PNF-404,and sent three of their best explorers to the unknown planet.But when Alph,Brittany,and Captain Charlie reached the planet,the S.S. Drake ejected them out.They discovered Pikmin on the planet,and with the Pikmins' help,they found the Drake and each other.After going through a lot of trouble finding fruit,they discovered the Formidable Oak,Where Captain Olimar(and the Drake's Cosmic Drive Key)was held captive by the Plasm Wraith.Thanks to the Pikmins' power,the Koppaites rescued Olimar,and returned him and Louie home.As they leave the planet,Alph notices that Louie somehow escaped the Drake. The S.S. Drake arrives at Hocotate.It lands at Hocotate Freight and drops Olimar off.The Drake then flies back to Koppai so the Koppaites can bring salvation to their home planet.As Olimar walks towards the warehouse,The President approaches Olimar to warn him about something horrible.He warns him that a bacterial infection has been spotted in space.It has already wiped out the inhabitants of two planets,and will soon arrive at Hocotate in 50 days.The reason for this plague is because of pollution coming from PNF-404,which is caused by the air being polluted by enemy bacteria.The President trusts Olimar to go to the planet to wipe out the plague because he knows that Olimar is the most experienced with Pikmin.Olimar asks how he is going to get to the planet,considering that he lost the Hocotate Ship.The President leads Olimar into the warehouse to show Olimar his old ship,the S.S. Dolphin,being cleaned by two new employees.He explains that he got it back by selling the stuff he bought on his expensive shopping spree to rich people at very high prices.He then explains the names of the 2 new employees;Karrie and Goma.Olimar rushes towards the Dolphin to check it out.It looked different to him,both inside and outside,but still looked like the old Dolphin and still had the original 30 parts.Olimar asked Karrie and Goma f they wanted to go on the journey to wipe out the plague.They agreed to go,and the 3 set out to PNF-404. The S.S. Dolphin travels through space towards the distant planet.Olimar notices a black spaceship in the distance.He immediately recognizes it and activates the ship' Nova Blaster.It shoots a beam at the spacecraft to destroy it,but the dark craft deflects it and the beam hits the Dolphin,with the Guard Satellite being too late to detect it.The ship malfunctions and catapults the 3 captains out onto the planet.The Dolphin also falls,along with its 30 parts. Goma lands in a very snowy landscape.He finds a Yellow Onion,which sprouts 3 Yellow Pikmin.Goma remembers what Olimar has told him to do:use A/X(Wii U gamepad)A(Wii remote/Pro Controller)to pluck Pikmin sprouts.He plucks them and they begin to crowd him.Goma realizes that Pikmin are friendly.He remembers that he can throw them with A/X(Wii U gamepad)A(Wii remote/Pro Controller).He tests this on a nearby Spotcap.His body begins to get cramped due to the Yellow Pikmin surrounding him.Goma dismisses his squad with B/{Gamepad shaking}(Wii U gamepad/Pro Controlleronly for the latter).The Pikmin run towards a nearby Spotcap.Goma whistles the Pikmin with ZR(Wii U gamepad/Pro conroller)B(Wii Remote)after resting his legs.He finds the Pikmin to be useful.He increases his army up to 20 and destoys some Kingcaps.He then reaches an alcove overlooking a river.Goma ventures into a cave to find larval Phosbats.He uses the Common Glowcap to kill the Phosbats.As they die,an invisible creature flies in the cave.This scares away Goma's Pikmin.Goma becomes horrified as he is eaten by the invisible creature. Olimar lands in a grassland area which he called the Pretty Plains.He woke up to find his ship completely damaged.He knew that Red Pikmin had to be around somewhere.What he instead discovered was the Red Onion.When Olimar approached the dormant Onion,it activated.He ran away from the burning Onion as it released it's legs and landed.It released a seed.Olimar plucked out the Red Pikmin.He began to build up his army to 20.Olimar noticed that a giant paper bag that needed 101 Pikmin to weigh down and a long bridge needed to be built to get back to the crash site.After that,Olimar found his Dolphin's Main Engine sitting on a ledge.But before the Dolphin could obtain the engine,the Hocotate Ship's research pod appeared and salvaged it.Before the pod could tell it's price,Olimar explained that it belonged to the S.S. Dolphin.The pod released it near the Dolphin.The Dolphin sucked it up and became capable of flight again.All of a sudden,Olimar hears the roar of a Red Bulborb.It appears and charges at Olimar and his Pikmin.He dodges this,and the Bulborb becomes unconscious.Olimar orders the Pikmin back to their Onion,and he enters the Dolphin and blasts off.The Bulborb wakes up and watches as Olimar leaves the surface. After Olimar collects 4 more ship parts from the Pretty Plains,he is able to repair the S.S. Dolphin's Planetary Reactor #1.He expands his communications range to a desert which Olimar names the Desert of Death.Olimar becomes uneasy about the name because Karrie's signal originated in that area.Since it took Olimar __ days to discover the area,he thought that she had been ravaged by creatures.However,this does not change the name of the area.Olimar quickly blasts off to the area.Then gameplay changes to Karrie's point of view.She wakes up in a pond and notices something pink and floating.When she approaches it,she finds out that it's a Winged Pikmin.It flies around Karrie and then retreats to another area.Karrie follows the Pikmin to an area with 2 other Winged Pikmin attempting to pull an Onion to the ground.She whistles them and uses them to pull the Onion down.When it lands,the Onion begins to activate.It flies up,knocking Karrie back and thus satisfying the Winged Pikmin,thanks to Karrie saving their Onion.She then finds her Hoco-tracker by building a bridge.She increases her army to 20 and pulls away a cinder block wall with flukeweeds on top.Karrie enters a cave and destroys some Spotcaps,Kingcaps,and a dirt wall.She arrives at Olimar's landing site.Olimar exits the Dolphin,only to be greeted by Karrie and her Winged Pikmin army.He rushes out to hug her.Then Olimar notices the Winged Pikmin behind her.Olimar explains to Karrie that the creatures were called Pikmin and their nest was called an Onion.He also explains that the Pikmin type about to be thrown can be changed to a different type using L(Wii U gamepad/Pro controller)C(Wii remote).They could also throw each other and multitask using Y(Wii U gamepad/Pro controller)-(Wii remote).All of a sudden,something digs under the landing site.The duo follow it to a sand pit.Then the Mandiblard queen,Queen Shearpill,rises from the ground.However,it was defeated and dropped the Crimson Banquet and allowed Olimar and Karrie to enter two new caves. After finding the Sphere Chart in one of the Desert of Death's caves and wiping out a quarter of the plague,they find another area which they name the Winter-Wastelands.As they fly towards the landing site,The S.S. Dolphin crashes into a rock,causing Karrie to fall into a cave.She finds 2 Yellow Pikmin trying to actvate a light bulb.She plucks 3 other sprouts and uses those Pikmin to finish the circuit.The Yellow Onion activates.Karrie calls out the 30 Pikmin inside(20 of them were ones that were with Goma on day 1)to make her army 35.She builds her army up to 40 and pushes an iron ball down a slope to reveal an exit.She walks out of the cave to see Olimar on the other side of a river.Karrie contacts him via Hoco-tracker.After that,the 2 work together to build a bridge and reunite.They multitask to push an iron ball out of a snow pile.They enter a cave and activate a light to make the Bloominous Stemples grow.The crew reach a path to Goma's crash site,which is blocked by a Kingcap(blocked by a crystal on day 1).They destroy it to proceed into the cave where Goma was abducted.They activate a light to reveal the Vehemoth Phosbat.It flies away into another cave because it hates the light.The crew follows and builds a bridge,while avoiding the mother Phosbat,to activate a big light to make the Vehemoth Phosbat weak.After it dies,Goma escapes the beast's belly and rejoins the crew.They return to the Bloominous Stemple cave and find one with brown spots.When they threw a Pikmin on it,the Stemple jumped up into the air to reveal that it was actually the Bearded Scamprat.That got defeated and released the Fire-breathing Feast. The crew returns to Pretty Plains due to an unknown signal originating from that area.The signal was coming from an Armored Cannon Beetle and 3 Wogpoles fighting off 30 Orange Pikmin.The crew whistled them and used them to attack the Lithopod's Radioactive abdomen.The crew activate the Orange Onion and collect the last ship part in the Pretty Plains:the Nova Blaster.After it is returned to the Dolphin and the Armored Cannon Beetle and Wogpole corpses are returned to the Orange Onion,a brick ball falls from the sky.The crew attack it to reveal it is actually a glass ball.It opens up to reveal that it's the 8-legged Mashing Long Legs.The Pikmin proved too strong for the 8-legged Arachnorb and lost it's Insect Condo. After finding the Survey Chart in one of the caves in Winter-Wastelands and wiping out half of the plague,the crew find ruins of some sort,which they name the Ruins of Ravagers.Yet again,another unknown signal comes from the ruins.Karrie and Goma thought it was another Onion signal,but Olimar truly thought it was Louie.In the distance,Goma saw a dormant Grey Onion in a crystal and a group of 30 Rock Pikmin on a tree.He laughed at Olimar for being wrong.But after finding the Grey Onion and discovering the Rock Pikmin and defeating an Armored Cannon Beetle and returning it's body to the Grey Onion,Olimar noticed a turquoise light beacon coming from a cave,which he recognized as the light beacon on top of Louie's helmet.It quickly dived into the cave,which Olimar named the Heat-bath Spa.The crew dive in with their Rock Pikmin army.When they reach the final sublevel,Louie is found,but is immediately eaten by the Ranging Bloyster.After the crew rescue Louie from the Ranging Bloyster,he is taken to the Hocotate Ship's research pod.Once the crew escape to the surface,the research pod ejects Louie and he becomes a playable character.They explore the area more and discover the Spined Shieldshot's trap.That much shielding and shooting did not let this beast win,and it lost it's most prized possesion,it's Seed Hive. The 4 return to the Desert of Death due to a signal coming from the Blue Onion,adding Blue Pikmin to the crew's army.They go to the area with the Lapis Lazuli and Slate Candypop Bud and defeat the Calcified Crushblat.Then the area begins to flood.All non-Blue Pikmin retreat to a leaf.Then the large Wollywog Frog,the Spitting Wollywoad,emerges.It's spit was not strong enough and it died and spat out the Tremendous Sniffer. Their next stop:Winter-wastelands.They find the Cyan Onion,adding freeze-resistant Cyan Pikmin to their army.They find a large leaf which turns out to be the leafy centipede Skitter Leaf,the Loopy Skitter-string.Skittering around did not help it win,and it spat out the Blonde Imposter it ate. When the S.S. Dolphin blasts off from the Winter-wastelands,the Dolphin has a random malfunction and Louie is catapulted into the Ruins of Ravagers.He explores the area and discovers White Pikmin and their poison-whirling White Onion.Louie uses them to pull ot a plug constantly spurting poison.It causes the island(that used to be the landing site) to drain into a patch of islands(which would later become the nest of the Smoky Progg's egg).After Louie reaches the new landing site,the S.S. Dolphin lands and the crew exit.Louie rejoins the group and they continue to search for the Dolphin's missing ship parts,treasure,fruits,and killing enemies to wipe out the plague.This leads them to the slimy lair of the Parched Barrenstark.Though very hot and poisonous,it got defeated by the Pikmin and lost it's Crunchy Deluge. After finding 12 more of the Dolphin's parts,Olimar manages to fix the Planetary reactor #2.This leads to the discovery of a forest,known by Karrie as the Far-spooky Forest.When flying towards the landing site,the Emperor Bulblax attacks the ship,causing Olimar to fall out and get eaten.The ship crashes at the landing site as the 3 exit the ship.They work together to reach the Emperor Bulblax,discovering Sand-resistant Gold Pikmin in their Helios Candypop Bud in the process.After the Emperor Bulblax is defeated,a group of 8 Burrowing Snagrets with a tan hue on their bodies emerge.Then a giant brown hued Snagret known as the Polycephalous Snagret emerges from the ground.It,with it's Snagret heads,died and lost their Heroine's Tear. After Olimar,Louie,Karrie,and Goma wipe out the plague,they can finally return to their happy President. There are 3 endings that the player can get: Ending 1:(Not So)Happy ending;this ending can be earned by wiping out the plague without reaching the halfway point of the plague and Hocotate and collecting all of the ship parts.The crew enter the S.S. Dolphin and the Research Pod enters as well.The Pikmin watch as they leave the planet.While they do it,the Pikmin hold hands and sing.The crew sets a course to Hocotate.Then the Guard Satellite begins to react violently,though there is nothing there.Then the black ship from before crashes into the Dophin,sending Louie back to the planet,with the crew being too late to turn back and get him.Olimar also notices that there are three people inside:a man,a woman,and his son,who got launched out of the ship. Ending 2:Good ending;this ending can be earned by reaching the halfway point of the plague and Hocotate or wiping out the plague and collecting the 25 necessary ship parts.(and only those ship parts)The crew and research pod enter the ship and blast off.The Pikmin will run to the landing site and watch in dismay as their friends leave the planet.The crew blast off to Hocotate. Ending 3:Bad ending;This ending can be earned by having the plague reach Hocotate or collecting 24 or lower/25 of the necessary ship parts.The crew and the research pod enter the ship and blast off.The Pikmin run to the landing site and watch in dismay as their friends leave the planet.If the plague reaches Hocotate,the crew will fly off to search for another planet to live on,since Hocotate is wiped out.If they only collected 24 of the necessary ship parts,they will try to leave the planet but fail in the process.The Pikmin will carry their bodies to the Onion.They are ejected from the Onion as no ordinary seeds.The Pikmin watch as the seeds stay in the ground forever. The(Not So)Happy ending is required to continue with the game.The crew land at Hocotate Freight.The happy President greets and tells them that they could prevent future plagues by collecting more fruit.He also intended towards collecting treasure because of the second debt of 20000 pokos.He was about to order Louie to go and do that,but realized that Louie got left behind.He decided to take Louie's place instead. While Olimar was leaving the planet,he didn't notice that the Planetary Reactor #3 had been fixed.The President noticed and named the area the Tropical Trench.They landed immediately and explored the area and came across a Medusal Slurker.When it got defeated,it released Olimar's son and a large seed.The crew follow it to find the Tektite Candypop Bud.When the crew threw a Pikmin in it,the Bud released a black seed that turned out to be the camouflaging Black Pikmin.Then Olimar's son tells the crew that he saw some green goop move into an alcove.They followed him to the Beady Long Legs.After that got defeated,the Baldy Long Legs appeared and got defeated.It released the green goop(which was named the Akelix by Olimar's son),which had Louie inside of it.The crew lured the stubborn blob to the S.S. Dolphin.The blob was destroyed and Louie was rescued.Later that night,Olimar and the crew have a conversation with what to do with Louie.Olimar suggested that they tie him up,Karrie suggested that they put him in a bed,Goma suggested that they wake him up immediately,The President suggested that they leave him alone,and Olimar's son listened to the conversation.In the end,they went with The President's idea. The next morning,Louie lands the S.S. Dolphin in the Desert of Death,tears up Goma and The President's space suits and runs off with Karrie and all of the exploration kit.Olimar and his son exit the ship and search for Louie.They encounter the Light Onion and unlock the plasma and laser resistant Light Pikmin in the last cave of the area:the Pyroplasmic Factory.When they reach the final sublevel,they find Karrie sitting on top of a metallic ball.It awakened to reveal that it was the Man-at-Legs.It was defeated and Karrie and the exploration kit was rescued.However,when they returned to the surface,the Dolphin blasted off behind their backs. The Dolphin lands in the Pretty Plains.Gameplay shifts to Louie's point of view.He quickly runs to the last cave in the area:the Snavian Realm.He discovers the Calamansi Candypop Bud and discovers the liquid and toxic gas resistant Lime Pikmin.After reaching the entrance to the next sublevel,a cry can be heard.Louie's Pikmin slam into him and turn into the Pikmin that was thrown in the Candypop Bud.(this does not happen for the rest of the game)They rush to the geyser to return to their Onion and Louie is left to get eaten.The President and Goma exit the Dolphin with fully reformed suits.They went to the Snavian Realm and rediscover Lime Pikmin.When reaching the final sublevel,they fight off the Pileated Snagret.When that is defeated,Louie is rescued and returned to the surface.He retreats to the Dolphin and leaves The President and Goma behind. Louie flies to an area that he thinks is the 7th area,but is actually the Winter-wastelands.Realizing his mistake,he decides to explore anyways.He sees a Green Onion fly by and land in the last cave in the area:the Quagmire of Quivers.It was filled with puddles of water and very high ledges.Luckily for Louie,he was able to discover the gliding Green Pikmin.On sublevel 4,Louie comes across Alex the Winged Snagret.He tried to tell Louie that he had a big problem.Louie quickly ran away to avoid negativity.Alex appears again on sublevel 8 to attempt to talk to Louie again.Then an earthquake started and Alex Quickly escaped the cave.Louie noticed a berry thing in a crystal on a large patch of land.He attempted to break it open when he was pushed off.Louie passed out and got eaten by a large toungue. That night,Karrie,Olimar and his son waited for the S.S. Dolphin to return.Alex appeared instead,claiming that he found Louie.He flies the crew to the Winter-wastelands.They reenter the Quagmire of Quivers and rediscover Green Pikmin.After reaching the final sublevel,they use Rock Pikmin to smash the crystal.The bulb awakens to reveal that it is the Quaggled Mireclops.Once it was defeated,It spat out Louie and the final piece of the exploration kit:The Water Floater.After it and Louie were returned to the research pod,the crew exited the cave.They slapped Louie out of his senses.Louie returned to normal and claimed that he knew where Goma and the President were.He ended up accidently landed the Dolphin in the Desert of Death.Alex flies to the area with the Flighty Joustmites and drops an object.The crew battled the enemies to the death to reach the object.However,the discovery of the glowing Indigo Pikmin and gathering the pellets to make 30 of them awakened the Flighty Joustmites.Once they were defeated,the black ship from before emerges from the ground.The cockpit opens up to reveal the two bandits whose names sent shivers down Olimar's spine:Bouzu,the man, and Pychu,the woman.The ship transforms into a mix of the Loopy Skitter-string,Bearded Scamprat,Queen Shearpill,and Spitting Wollywoad.Due to it being nighttime,the bandits would get blinded by the simplest light.That made them easy to defeat.The ship's engine smoked and flew to Pretty Plains,leaving behind the Mock Bottom.The crew decided to leave the surface for the night to let the Pikmin sleep. They returned to the Pretty Plains to save The President and Goma.They found the two laying in the Armored Cannon Beetle arena motionless.They were too heavy to carry back to the ship for some reason.Luckily there was a metalic flower sitting next to them.When the flower was dug up,it was actually a Purple Onion!The crew grew 40 Purple Pikmin to carry their friends back to the S.S. Dolphin.They awakened to continued their search for the bandits until they found them at the area with the trio of Burrowing Snagret.The ship formed into a mix of the Mashing Long Legs,Polycephalous Snagret,Parched Barrenstark,and Spined Shieldshot.The Purple Pikmin could only stun the robot,making it vulnerable to all Pikmin attacks.Once defeated again,the ship becomes a big ball of smoke.It released the Slapstick Crescent to be light enough to leave. They return to the Tropical Trench again to defeat the bandits for good.Once they return to the Beady Long Legs arena and defeat the Bug-Eyed Crawmad,a white bump appeared out of the ground.After the Pikmin dug it up,the crew attacked it with Purple Pikmin.Then the creature inside awakens:its the Husked Cannon Beetle King!Thanks to the Purple Pikmin,the crew broke off the egg shell to vanquish the massive Lithopod and retrieve the Wayward Moon.Then the smoky ship appears and the bandits taunt the crew.It escapes to the seventh area,making the crew more determined to defeat them. After the debt has been repaid,Louie immediately realizes that the bandits plan to control PNF-404 to make a much more deadlier plague.He remembers the location of the hideout:the Fortress of Fright.When reaching the top,the crew find the Plasm Wraith walking around.It immediately recognizes Olimar and his son and absorbs them.It immediately dives down into the cave nearby.The crew follow it and rescue Olimar and his son.They escape the cave and are encountered by the bandits,who then reveal what their plan was.They had captured Louie when he fell back on the planet on Olimar's second voyage to the planet.They brainwashed him and put him atop the Titan Dweevil along with their best weapons.When Olimar left Louie on their third voyage,they ordered Louie to take control of the Scornet Maestro and fake his danger.However,the Koppaites defeated it and rescued Louie.They ordered Louie to abscond them and use the gears in the Hocotate Ship to make machines that can duplicate creatures to make a deadly plague.However,he was immediately eaten by the Quaggled Mireclops,re-rescued,and tied up.The bandits went to the location of the Hocotate Ship and took out every nut,bolt,and gear out of every part except for the Research pod,which managed to escape.The bandits duplicated the parts to make machines to create a deadly plague to wipe out Hocotate.They flew in space to oversee the operation.The Hocotations wiped it out and the bandits got furious.They rammed into the S.S. Dolphin,sending Louie and Olimar's son back to PNF-404.The crew returned and defeated their other traps.They now were ready to make a plague that will spread to Hocotate fast.Then the ship transformed into the Dweevblax;half Titan Dweevil,half Emperor Bulblax.The crew ran into the cave and tried to destroy the machines but couldn't.They were surrounded by indestructable wooden barriers and the Dweevblax was trying to cause a Pikmin extinction.Luckily there were Dirty,Assassin,Dusk,Shiny,and Spike Candypop Bud,adding Brown Pikmin,Assassin Pikmin,Onyx Pikmin,Silver/Bronze Pikmin,and Spike Pikmin to the army army.They were able to chew through the wooden barriers,dig through the mineral dirt,get past the energized enemies,and destroy the machines.After escaping to the outside after destroying the machines and the Dweevblax appeared,plasma surrounded the beast and transformed into the final form of lethal power:the Plasm Dweevblax!The beast was now part Plasm Wraith.It used all of the hazards:fire,electricity,water,wind,poison,blunt force,light,toxic gas,the pit,ice,darkness,lasers,enemies,and sand.It could also fly.Once the beast was defeated,the plasma transformed into the Plasm Wraith and solidified.The Dweeblax exploded and the bandits emerged from the rubble,furious.Pychu pulled out a calcification ray to calcify the captains bodies and the Pikmin.Bouzu aimed an incinerator ray at the captains.Luckily,the Plasm Wraith liquified and quickly absorbed the rays.It made a quicksand pit resembling a plane jet,including the fast propellor that sucked in the bandits.The Plasm Wraith protected the crew and the Pikmin in a plasma bubble.Bouzu attempted to climb out,with Pychu holding on to his legs.The bandits succumbed to the quicksand due to the remains of the Dweeblax slamming down on them..They fell in as the pit closed in on them as they got shredded to death.The Plasm Wraith roared to free the captains and Pikmin.The wraith hugged the crew and Pikmin and retreated to the fortress.It became sunset as the captains returned to the S.S. Dolphin.The Pikmin ran to the landing site to say goodbye by tilting their leaves.The crew told the Pikmin that they loved them and they hugged.The Pikmin backed up as the Dolphin blasted off.The Pikmin turned around and attacked a nearby Red Bulborb as the S.S. Dolphin flies past the top of the fortress,where the Plasm Wraith was waving goodbye and the Pikmin watched as it became nighttime.As the Dolphin flies around the surface,Olimar notices lights of the 16 types of Pikmin glowing on the ground.The Pikmin swayed their flowers around as they sang louder so Olimar can hear.It was the most beautiful thing to Olimar.The S.S. Dolphin left the atmosphere as the Master Onions(including a Master Onion colored Lime,Gold,Black,and Brown as well as a Grey-black,Black-Blue,Silver-Ruby/Bronze-Emerald,and Light Lime Master Onion)followed.As the crew wondered how the Pikmin were going to do without them,the Onions combined into the ultimate Onion.Once the Onion left the front of the Dolphin,Olimar activated the Gravity Jumper to activate super light speed to return to Hocotate. During the end credits,a screenshot of PNF-404 is shown,and footage is shown.The footage reveals that Bouzu and Pychu survived,but are immediately held captive by the Plasm Wraith.The Pikmin contemplate life and sing the credits themes of all three games.After the credits,the enemy reel is shown. Characters Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the game's main protagonist and well known employee of Hocotate Freight.He is responsible for finding the Pikmin species and repaying the debt of his company,Hocotate Freight.He likes to use Red,Yellow,and Blue Pikmin and has a phobia of Puffmin. Suit Color:Red Louie Louie is a coworker for Hocotate Freight.He was stranded on the Pikmin planet several times.When Alph,Brittany and Charlie gave Olimar a lift home to Hocotate,Alph mentions that Louie had not gone onboard.It appears that after causing the debt of Hocotate Freight,Louie would rather not stay on Hocotate.He likes to use Purple,White,and Bulbmin and likes to eat bugs. Suit Color:Turquoise Karrie Karrie is a new employee of Hocotate Freight.Having been raised by her mother,she grew fond of colors.She keeps track of the Pikmin types discovered and can't tell what color Light Pikmin are.She likes to use Rock and Winged Pikmin and is color-blind for Pikmix. Suit Color:Light Pink Goma Goma is another new employee of Hocotate Freight.He has become very strong thanks to have been living with his uncle.He managed to put an inner base in the S.S. Dolphin while Karrie designed.He likes to use Cyan,Green,and Orange Pikmin and sometimes makes fun of other people for being wrong. Suit Color:Yellow The President The President is the assistant manager of Hocotate Freight.He commanded Olimar and Louie to search for treasure to repay the company's debt in Pikmin 2,but when Louie goes missing after the debt is repaid,The President goes to the planet with Olimar!He will mail the crew almost every night before the plague is extinct.He likes to use Light and Indigo Pikmin and is obsessed with treasure. Suit Color:Blue Olimar's Son(Sagittarius?) Olimar's Son joined a gang of money-greedy bandits for a free ride to the Planet of the Pikmin,since his dad wouldn't take him.He was tricked and fed to a Medusal Slurker.He will mail Olimar on days 5,10,15,20,25,30,35,and 40.He is the namer and first discoverer of the Light Pikmin.He likes to use Lime,Gold,Black,Brown,Assassin,Onyx,Silver/Bronze,Spike,and Pikmix and wonders what a Pikmix looks like when mixed with all types of Pikmin. Suit Color:Green Bouzu The brawn of the bandits who went to PNF-404 for pokos and to make a plague.Bouzu is not very smart,and even a bit clumsy,however,he does know certain things,especially how to utilize the Pikmin perfectly.Everyone assumes that Bouzu has no clue what is going on,but he does know,he just won't speak up...Anyways,he uprooted every Dirty,Assassin,Dusk,Shiny,and Spike Candypop Buds. Suit Color:Black Pychu The brains of the bandits who went to PNF-404 for pokos and to make a plague.Pychu can handle strategy better than Bouzu,but she does not know how exactly to bypass large barriers,which she turns to Bouzu for.She accidently made Onions for Purple and White Pikmin. Suit Color:Purple the following characters are minor ones.They will sometimes be mentioned or appear in the mail after the log entry.The mail is a LIVE video conversation. Olimar's Wife Olimar's wife will mail Olimar in between days 3-42.After Olimar's son is rescued,she will sometimes mention that Bulbie is ready to go to the circus,which can cause Olimar's son to butt in to the conversation.